


Lightning Storm

by iOnlyDateSuperheroes (QueenUndertheBloodyMountain)



Category: Deadpool (2016), Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But it's like one or two f-bombs, F/M, It won't damage anyone's delicate sensibilities, Mild Language, Reader Insert, soul marks, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/iOnlyDateSuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Storm meets his soulmate on the battlefield and shenanigans are in his immediate future (as well as Excedrin for his sister and brother-in-law).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. I own nothing but the OC, and they're you, so I barely have that claim either.

Johnny was very concerned as to where his life had managed to lead him; more specifically the little twists and turns in fate that had led him here, fighting giant radioactive rats in New York City. He torched one to a creepy, glowing crisp before taking off again, barely dodging some sickly looking yellow teeth that were _too close_ to his left calf for comfort. After two more close encounters, he decided an airborne attack would probably be safer, and would give him eyes on his comrades in this bizarre battle.

In the distance he could hear Ben and the Hulk clobbering multiple rodents at once (and weren’t they a match made in combat-heaven?). He could actually see Sue putting up force fields around some school buses filled with kids and teachers that had previously been on a field trip to the museum, and he heard Reed over the comms but knew he was probably somewhere near Sue trying to maintain crowd control and evacuations. Johnny even spotted some protesters in the mix, apparently opposed to the idea that all they could currently do was kill the man-eating monsters that the Avengers and the Fantastic Four were trying to protect them from.

He reiterates—what the fuck had his life become???

“Hey, Matchstick,” Stark called over the comms, catching Johnny’s attention as he flanked him on his right side, “That new kid could use a hand, up on 22nd, why don’t you take your barbecue act to her?”

“You know just what to say to sweet talk a guy, don’t you, Tin Man? What new kid?”

“New recruit Xavier sent over from his little daycare program. Calls herself Shockwave or some ridiculous thing like that—you’ll know her when you see her. She can give Thor one hell of a run for his money,” Iron Man said, shooting off to deal with more mutant rats. “And don’t forget, Fireball, it’s _Mr._ Tin Can, to you!”

Johnny just rolled his eyes and turned to go lend a hand to the supposed new kid.

  


_____________________________________

  


Stark was right—and didn’t _that_ sentence make him want to barf?—he _did_ know the girl when he saw her. Except, ‘girl’ may have been a bit of an understatement.

The woman—and _wow_ that suit really showed off her everything—was throwing bolts of electricity at the rats that were so powerful, the air was wrought with the smell of ozone. Dear Thor, he hadn’t seen anyone with that much oomph since the blonde-armored-wonder himself.

He figured out her pattern pretty quickly, and maneuvered to her attacks to help her get rid of the last few of the glowing bastards on this block. Once he toasted the last rat he dropped down next to her and shut off the flames, almost panting from the fight.

She turned toward him and smiled wide.

“You know,” she started, looking him up and down boldly, “For a glorified flamethrower, you’re actually pretty cute.”

He stared at her in shock; those words…the ones that were so familiar to him… 

Before the incident in space, his soulmark had always baffled him. Afterwards, when they all had discovered their powers, the words not only made sense, but had somehow given him a weird mix of hope and later on, dread. Hope because he finally understood what the words meant, and because he actually did have a soulmate somewhere. Dread because, well, what if his soulmate was on the opposite side of a fight when he met them? Yea, he liked a bad girl as much as any other person, but the enemies he had faced at this point had been nothing to scoff at. If his soulmate really was one of the bastards they tended to face off with, he wasn’t quite sure where he would stand on that.

But here she was, and she wasn’t on the opposite side, but an ally with superpowers just like him! It could have been his imagination, but he swore he felt the words on his chest tingle in response. Before he could properly reply though, Thor dropped down next to her and grabbed her attention, excitedly asking her about her abilities. The other members of the teams started gathering as well, extinguishing the opportunity for him to talk to her—pun _totally_ intended. And, for once in his life, he really wanted to think about what he was going to say before he said it. His soulmate deserved something a little better than just some half-cocked bullshit he came up with off the top of his head, after all.

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours had passed and he still didn’t know what to say to her. Which, admittedly, was mostly due to the debrief and short press statement after the fight had ended. Fury was yelling about being tired of motherfucking science experiments in his motherfucking city, and the press had asked ridiculous questions about whether or not they had even tried just capturing the creatures (spoiler, they had, and it didn’t work out well for some poor SHIELD agents, so impossible to contain, it was) and tried to label them all as animal abusers.

Now, sitting at Stark’s little “We Managed to Survive!” party, Johnny was once again pondering all the little twists and turns in life that had led him here. Or, more specifically, what had led him to his soulmate, and what he was going to do about it.

Three glasses of whiskey in, and he still had no clue.

Sue plopped down next to him with her own drink—something fruity looking with probably way more sugar than even _he_ liked—and gave him a critical once-over.

“Ok, Johnny, spill. What’s wrong?”

“What? Nothing, Susie, why would something be wrong?”

“Well, you’ve been sitting here moping for almost half an hour, you haven’t made any snarky remarks to Tony about throwing his money around, and—this is really where I’m concerned—you haven’t hit on _any_ of the women yet. So, tell me what’s wrong? You didn’t get bitten by one of those damn rats did you? Because honestly, gaining _another_ kind of freaky mutation from a radioactive rat bite sounds just like something that could happen to us.”

Johnny laughed and leaned his head on his sister’s shoulder, wondering if he should tell her or not. They used to tell each other everything after all, back before— But that was a practically ancient history now. She did tell him her words when she first met Reed though, so he guessed it was only fair to return the favor.

“Met my soulmate today, Susie, and I don’t really know what to do about it.”

Sue gasped and looked at him, surprised that he’d held out this long. She had thought he would write some cocky message in the sky about meeting his soulmate, only to find out that he’d met them and not only kept it to himself for so long, but kept it to himself for long enough that he was actively _moping_ about it.

“Where?”

“During the fight, Stark asked me to help out the new recruit from the Professor’s school. After we took out most of the rats on 22nd, she turned around and said my words plain as day. And all I could do was stare at her.”

“So, what’s holding you back? She’s your soulmate, Johnny, you need to talk to her.”

“About what, Sue? I don’t even know her, and I doubt she’ll be very forgiving about my history with women.”

“You don’t know—”

“Stop, Susie,” he huffed bitterly, getting up to head back to the bar for another drink, “Everybody knows I’m the immature playboy that nobody can take seriously. Why would I ever think I could amount to anything more, even for my soulmate?”

  


_____________________________________

  


5 glasses into the night, and Johnny felt great; or at least a little less self-deprecating.

7 glasses in, and he felt a bit woozy.

By his 10th glass, the bartender had cut him off and Johnny couldn’t stop laughing, scrolling through his phone on Twitter to see all the cool shots of him and Shockwave fighting together.

“You seem very giggly, is it an inside joke or are you free to share?” Shockwave asked, startling Johnny as she slid into the seat beside him.

He started giggling again until it became full on laughter, pulling up a picture of them in the same frame from a Twitter post he had found on his feed. In it, he was on fire—as per usual—but she was literally glowing with her powers; her eyes looked bright and alive with the electricity, almost blue with it, and her skin vibrant and glowing. Hell, even her damn X-Men suit looked fantastic on her, with the energy from her abilities lighting up all the bright blue highlights on it, as if they were charged by them.

“Our slash name could totally be Lightning Storm!” he giggled, “How cool would that be?” he asked, before passing out on the bar altogether.

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter :D still un-beta'd and it probably shows >_>

10 glasses of whiskey made for one hell of a bad hangover.

He woke up in his own room, still clothed in his bed, sans shoes. He mildly wondered if Ben was the one who had hauled his ass up here; he was, after all, the only one of the team with the strength to do so, and Johnny couldn’t really see Steve, Thor, or even Clint being willing to drag his drunk ass home. Well, maybe Steve, but mostly because they had almost bonded over being little shits sometimes—even if he tried to keep it under wraps with his team. For some reason, those guys really believed that the old man was actually a socially inept Luddite, with a goody-two-shoes complex, and a problem with swearing. Idiots.

But Steve had his own shit to deal with, most of which included trying to maneuver the recovery of his own soulmate, while also managing not to let down one of his close friends, and now ex-lover, Falcon, since Barnes finally made his way home. So Steve hauling him up here was almost definitely out of the question.

Johnny groaned and hauled himself out of bed, cursing when he stubbed his toe on the footboard before finally getting to his bathroom to swallow down some painkillers and about a gallon of water from the tap. He splashed some water on his face and debated whether a shower first would help his head, or if food was a wiser option; he settled on food when his stomach growled painfully, he completely forgot that he hadn’t really eaten much at Stark’s shindig last night.

He stumbled out of his room and down the hall towards the kitchen, not even glancing in the living room on his way towards the fridge. He had a box of leftover pork buns from the other day that were calling his name.

“Hey, Hothead! How’d ya sleep?” Ben hollered, slapping Johnny on the back and jolting him into the fridge door. Johnny groaned, grabbing his pounding head.

“Aww,” Ben laughed, teasing Johnny further, “Didn’t sleep well? That’s too bad.”

“I hate you so much, Grimm,” Johnny swore, glaring at Ben, “Just know that even rock melts at high enough temperatures, buddy.”

“Oh, Johnny, and all I was tryin’a do was be nice and let ya know you got a visitor here. It’s so terrible; the poor girl says she’s your soulmate! For her sake, I hope it ain’t true!”

The pork buns suddenly seemed like a bad idea…

  


_____________________________________

  


They all gathered in the living room; Sue and Reed on one side of the couch, as Johnny sat opposite his soulmate, the room awkward with tension. Ben, Barton, and Wilson all sat on the couch across from the entertainment system, midway through a vicious battle of Mario Kart.

“So…” she started, trying to hold eye contact, her anxious hands seemed a little more interesting to the both of them though.

“So, were you born a mutant, or—”

“Genetic manipulation.”

“Huh?” Johnny eloquently squeaked, taken completely off guard.

“Someone convinced me they were going to save my life and then scientifically forced me to develop a mutation so as to sell me on the black market as a weapon.”

“I’m…sorry?”

“It’s ok, my friend Wade shot the guy in the head who was responsible. Fun times.”

The blonde just kind of gaped at her, mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air.

“It’s really not a big deal to me anymore,” she assured, hands on her hips, “I mean, yea, finding out I had cancer then being tortured wasn’t the most fun—something about forcing the mutation out—but things could have gone a lot worse. And since then the Professor has been trying to help me track down all the other people that Francis—sorry, you probably know him as Ajax—hurt and sold as well. So far we’ve recovered about twelve or thirteen different people who went through the same thing. Plus I can shoot electricity out of my hands and my fists literally have the strength to knock out Wolverine on a bad day. All in all, coulda been worse.”

…

…

…

“Well, you’ve officially set a record for the longest anyone has ever managed to shut my brother up,” Sue commented, glancing at Johnny carefully, “Congrats.”

“Hey, Hot Head,” Ben shouted as he blasted Clint with a blue shell, “Catchin’ flies probably ain’t your soulmate’s idea of cute, ya’know!”

Johnny snapped out of his shock enough to look over his new soulmate again, trying to piece together all the information she just told him.

“So, let me see if I’ve got this,” he began, “You developed a terminal disease, you were offered a way to cure it, and then you were basically held and tortured against your will, and turned into a lightning wielding, super strength mutant to be sold as a weapon, and are now saving the other black-market-mutants that were also tortured as well?”

“Yea, that’s it in a nutshell. Although technically it’s electricity, not lightning; but I can be _struck_ by lightning and it not affect me. Learned that in Germany during a pretty intense thunderstorm.”

“You know, your super-power story almost beats ours,” he laughed, clapping his hands together and bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, “Susie! She’s as messed up as we are!”

“Yes, Johnny, I was sitting here as she explained everything,” Sue sighed.

“So,” he asked, turning towards his soulmate once more, “Wanna go get some tacos? I know this really great place a couple blocks over, and they even sell churros!”

“Oh I know that place!” she exclaimed, bouncing in her seat before accepting Johnny’s offered hand, “Wade takes me there _all_ the time. I swear that guy eats more Mexican food than any dietary recommendations suggest.”

“Impossible!” Johnny laughed, slinging his arm around her shoulders as they headed to the elevators. “You can _never_ eat too much Mexican food!”

They stepped into the elevator still chatting and laughing back and forth to with another as Sue and Reed just stared after them.

“Well, I think our lives just got about 120% more difficult in regards to your brother, Sue.” Reed commented.

A small boom suddenly echoed from the elevator, and the fire alarms in the building went off; a muffled “Sorry!” could be heard from the compartment.

“Might want to recalculate that percentage, Dear,” Sue said, patting his arm.

“220%?”

“Sounds about right.”

“I feel a headache coming on.”

“Yea,” Sue sighed, “Me too.”

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> I have three chapters for this, and all three are done. I'm just going to be a bitch and not post them all at once ;D I'm mean like that <3


End file.
